<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C U Around by natethegr8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219763">C U Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natethegr8/pseuds/natethegr8'>natethegr8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dave Strider, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dave Strider, POV Multiple, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, also prepare yourself for lots of alien subtly descriptions, child neglect and abuse :(, definitely some light angst, i said tall karkat rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natethegr8/pseuds/natethegr8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt; Be the cool kid.</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider. You are 16 years old. It is currently 7:28 a.m on a Saturday. Which is to say, too fucking early for this shit. You roll over and check your phone, which as expected, has no new messages. You sit up in your bed and stretch, your back cracking with a few satisfying pops.</p><p>Now, to get up and get ready. For what exactly? Well, you're not really sure. But, acting like you have something to do is better than doing nothing at all. You get out of bed and slide your shades on, walking over to the pile of clothes that next to your laundry hamper rather than inside it, because you've never been an organized dude, and you do NOT plan on starting today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is mostly an exposition chapter. pls enjoy dave and john having a stupid teen bromance because they're best friends and love each other even though they won't say it. title based on this song: https://open.spotify.com/track/6hZckyNXfxnkmJgl1e4FrW?si=LqgDmYbhRGGl1KvAx3JINg </p><p>from this playlist i made: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/53YpCEo8p4MODtdim1XNnR?si=AkXDSKq-RbuEWLQS7jkgnQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Be the cool kid.</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider. You are 16 years old. It is currently 7:28 a.m on a Saturday. Which is to say, too fucking early for this shit. You roll over and check your phone, which as expected, has no new messages. You sit up in your bed and stretch, your back cracking with a few satisfying <i>pops.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Now, to get up and get ready. For what exactly? Well, you're not really sure. But, acting like you have something to do is better than doing nothing at all. You get out of bed and slide your shades on, walking over to the pile of clothes that lie next to your laundry hamper rather than inside it, because you've never been an organized dude, and you do NOT plan on starting today.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Although before you can dig out a somewhat clean outfit, your stomach grumbles in protest. "Alright, I hear ya." You say as you stifle a yawn, careful not to make the floorboards creak as you step out and peek down the hall. You stay silent for a few moments, but breathe a sigh of relief when you realize that your Bro is out of the apartment today. </p><p>You continue your walk across the hall and into the kitchen, which of course is a giant fucking mess. You roll your eyes and make your way over to the fridge and crack open the door, it's lightbulb humming loudly as you skim the shelves. Which as per usual, has nothing residing on them other than a few cans of soda and last week's leftovers. You groan as you weren't really sure what you were expecting.  </p><p>When you shut the fridge door you notice a note taped on the front. You pull it off of the fridge and skim its contents.

</p><p>
  <i> Dave, 
I'm out for the day. I will be back later tonight. You better have this mess of a house cleaned up when I get back or it's your ass. 
-Bro <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

You frown, crumpling the note into a ball before tossing it into the trash. "Fucking of course, he wants me to clean up his mess." You mutter under your breath before heading back to your room, deciding that you may as well head out and pick up some groceries if you want to eat today. You quickly get dressed and grab your wallet and your phone, stuffing them in your pocket before heading out the door of your shitty apartment. You plug in your earbuds to listen to some music as you walk the couple of blocks to the store.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>&gt; We get it, hurry up and get inside.</p><p>You stow away earbuds in your pocket as you walk through, the doors sliding open and chiming rather loudly. You've hardly had time to grab a basket before you hear your name called out behind you. "Dave! Dave over here!" You turn around and are greeted by the familiar face of your best friend John Egbert.</p><p>&gt; Be the slightly less cool kid.</p><p>Your name is John Egbert. You are also 16 years old. It's currently 8:03 a.m on a Saturday, and you're here to get yourself some coffee. You're simply minding your business as you wait in line, when you hear the doors ding behind you. As it usually does, your curiosity gets the better of you and you glance behind you, surprised to see your best friend Dave Strider walking through the doors.</p><p>You grin, waving enthusiastically at him.   "Dave! Dave over here!" You shout a bit louder than intended, earning a few annoyed glances from the patrons around you. You can see Dave chuckle to himself before heading your way, a grocery basket in hand. "Sup man?" He asks, before stopping to stand next to you in line. You shrug, pushing your glasses up the bridge of your nose. "Not much, just here to get some coffee. You?"</p><p>He nods to himself before responding. "Same here. Just here to grab a couple things so that I can make breakfast." You snicker and he raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm serious." You hold your hands up defensively, still laughing a bit. "Yeah yeah, of course! I just can't really see you as the cooking type." He laughs a bit too,  shaking his head. "You're just jealous because I could definitely pull off an apron better than you."</p><p>You roll your eyes, crossing your arms as you try to keep from bursting out with laughter. "Oh, what? You mean like one of those stupid ones that say kiss the cook and shit?" He nods. "You better believe it. Matching hat and all." That's it, you're done for. You're doubled over in laughter. Even picturing Dave in one of those stupid apron and chef's hat get-ups was too much to bear. </p><p>He laughs too, although not nearly as loudly or dramatically as you. Now you're <i>definitely<i> getting annoyed glances. Once you've regained your composure you stand up, wiping the tears from your eyes. "God that is so fucking funny," Dave shakes his head, although clearly amused by your antics. "Wanna wait in line with me?" You ask and he nods. "Sure, why the hell not." </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>The two of you stand in silence for a moment, Dave absent-mindedly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Do you want one? A coffee, I mean." He shakes his head. "Nah man, I'm good." You nod, stepping forward as the person in front of you starts giving their order. "Are you sure though? Like absolutely positive?" He nods this time. "Yes, absolutely sure dude." You shrug. It's almost your turn to order. "But are you really-" He cuts you off this time, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Yes, John. I am one hundred percent positive I do not want a coffee. I'll be fine." </p><p>You snicker a bit, and then step up to place your order. "Hi! I'd like two caramel iced coffees please." You've hardly gotten the words out of your mouth before Dave turns to you and speaks. "John. What the fuck did I just say." You gasp dramatically, stifling a laugh. "Oh no! Did I say two? Must've been a slip of the tongue." You reply with a wink and he groans. "But... now that there's two. I guess you can have the extra!" Dave rolls his eyes, although he's clearly trying to hide his smile. "Fine. But I owe you."</p><p>You grin, sticking your tongue out at him as you pay and take the coffees, handing one to Dave. He smiles a bit, taking a sip. "Thanks, man." You shake your head, smiling back. "Don't worry about it, dude. You needed it." He laughs to himself. "Well, I still appreciate it. Wanna walk with me while I get groceries?" You nod and happily walk alongside him, coffee in hand.</p><p>&gt; Go back to being the cool kid.</p><p>Well, now your morning is going at least slightly better than expected. You saw your best friend John and he bought you a coffee, albeit against your wishes. Not to say that you don't appreciate it, you just don't like it when people get you things. Don't wanna give anyone anything to hold over your head later. But for now, the two of you walk together while you skim each aisle for what you need. </p><p>"So what are you making?" John asks, taking another sip of his coffee. You grab another box off the shelves, examining the label as you reply. "Well I'm kinda in the mood for pancakes right now, so pancakes it is." He laughs, nodding in agreement. "Pancakes are pretty good. You got any plans for later today?" You shake your head, continuing to walk down the aisle to look for what you need. "Not really. Why? You want in on this sick breakfast I'm gonna be making?"</p><p>He laughs to himself. "Well, it would definitely be nice. But I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out later. Me and Karkat were planning on going to the arcade and playing laser tag if you wanted to tag along." You smile, shaking your head. "It'd be fun but I don't wanna intrude on your bro time with uh... Karkat? That's that alien dude you've been talking to right?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. You've heard of Karkat and been pestered by him a handful of times although the two of you had never formally met.</p><p>John nods, a grin still present on his face. "Aw come on Dave! He won't mind, promise. Plus it'd give the two of you a chance to finally meet. It'll be fun!" He begs, clutching onto your arm. You roll your eyes. "Alright, fine. But I've gotta be able to get back in time to clean up for Bro. How much is this gonna be? I'm using the last of my cash to get the stuff to make breakfast." John grins, still holding onto your arm. "Yes!" He exclaims before finally letting go of your arm. "Also you don't need to worry about it, my dad gave me the money for it and I've got more than enough."</p><p>You snicker, finally grabbing your last item before heading to the self-checkout with John hot on your heels. "Aw, did you do all your chores for this week? Get your allowance for cleaning your room and washing his car?" You tease and John huffs, crossing his arms. "Shut up! I mowed the lawn too so don't discredit me." You laugh, ringing up your purchases and stuffing the leftover change into your pocket.</p><p>John follows you out, tossing his now empty cup into the trash. You look over at him and nudge his side with your elbow. "You wanna come hang out? Bro's out of the house today and you know you wanna get in on this bomb-ass breakfast I'm gonna make." He grins and nods. "Might as well, not like we're going out till later. You said you're making pancakes?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. You nod, patting one of the grocery bags in your hand. "Chocolate chip baby. The best kind." John laughs and rolls his eyes at you, clearly amused.</p><p>"So you said you gotta get back to clean up for your Bro? He's still making you do that shit?" John asks you, a tinge of worry in his voice. You shrug. "Yeah, but it's not like I'm that worried about it. I do it all the time anyway." He frowns. "Yeah, but that's not really fair to you is it?" You sigh before shaking your head. "It's whatever, but don't let my Bro's bullshit dampen the mood. We're gonna be making some killer pancakes pretty soon." You reply with a chuckle. John rolls his eyes before smiling. "Yeah yeah. I guess you're right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two of you walk inside, and John is instantly losing his mind. "Oh my God Dave! He seriously made all this mess?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little bit more exposition and then meeting karkat! normalize boys being friends and doing stupid shit like eating pancakes and making fun of eachother it's what they deserve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Just hurry up and get home.</p>
<p>The two of you walk inside, and John is instantly losing his mind. "Oh my God Dave! He seriously made all this mess?" You shrug, setting your bags down on the cluttered kitchen island. "I mean not like there's much of a reason for me to be in here, so yeah it's his mess." John frowns, glancing around the disaster area of a kitchen. "I could help you clean it now. I don't mind to help Dave." You shake your head, unbagging your groceries. "That's nice, but I've got it. It's not that big a deal for me to clean."</p>
<p>The kitchen, in its current state, was an absolute wreck. The sink was full of unwashed dishes, the counter was cluttered with old take-out boxes, bills, and other things. The trash can was completely overfilled, and everything looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. Although, this was hardly a mess compared to the rest of the apartment. </p>
<p>He nods, although you can tell he feels a little bad for you. You hate it when people feel bad for you. It makes you feel weak and you are <i>not<i> weak. Under Bro's roof being weak isn't tolerated, and he's made sure to prove it to you more than once. You decide to pull up a random playlist you made and play it aloud, hoping to lighten the mood so that the energy in the room feels a little less depressing. John smiles and begins to dance around while he starts to crack eggs for the pancake mix.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>&gt; We know how to make pancakes, idiot. Shut up and get it done.</p>
<p>Eventually, you've made the two of you some pretty nice plates of pancakes. John puts a whipped cream face on them and laughs. You roll your eyes and snag the can from him, shaking it up before putting some right in your mouth.  John grins, grabbing the can from you and doing the same. The two of you laugh and eventually sit down to eat your breakfast. John grins as he tears into his food, syrup dribbling down his chin. "Dave oh my God. These are fucking amazing." He exclaims with a mouth full of food. </p>
<p>You laugh and roll your eyes. "I told you, man! I'm a fucking chef extraordinaire. Someone better get my ass on hell's kitchen because I would absolutely destroy the competition." He laughs, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "Well, you'd have my vote that's for sure. These are great." You take another bite and nod. "Told you these pancakes would be baller."</p>
<p>Eventually, the two of you finish up your breakfast and clean up the mess you made cooking. You glance over at your grime-covered microwaves clock to check the time. <i>10:07.<i> You turn to John and nudge his side. "What time do we gotta go meet Karkat? We could play some Mariokart before we have to leave if we've got the time?" You suggest and John grins. "Well, I told Karkat that we'd meet him at twelve. So that gives me about an hour and a half to absolutely wipe the floor with you in Mariokart." You chuckle and roll your eyes. "Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" He laughs before taking off running to your room. "Like getting to your room and getting first dibs on my character!" He shouts over his shoulder as you run after him.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Obviously, John makes it there first. But not before you tackle him to the ground and the two of you erupt into a fit of laughter. Once you've calmed down enough you start to get up and get the game ready, but unfortunately for you, not before he realizes your door missing from its hinges. He turns to you and frowns. "Dave where's your door?" You shrug, although you can already feel a knot tightening in your stomach. "I dunno man, just some more of Bro's shit. My roof my rules type of thing. It's not a big deal." You reply, still trying to keep your eyes on the game and away from him. "How long has it been gone?" He asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow. You think back a bit and remember. <i>Three months.<i> "Eh, about a week." You tell him, deciding that definitely sounded better. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He nods, deciding to drop the topic for now. You breathe a quiet sigh of relief before handing John a controller and booting up the game. The only reason you actually have this console is because John gave it to you when he got a new one for his birthday a while back. Even though you still feel kinda bad about it, you absolutely love this thing. It may be kind of old but it's probably the most expensive thing in your room, considering you don't get a lot of "unnecessary" things like that.</p>
<p>&gt; Be the dork with the glasses. </p>
<p>If you're being honest, you felt incredibly bad for Dave. You can tell that he's been a little miserable these past few weeks, considering his missing door and the wreck of an apartment. You can also tell that he absolutely lied to your face about his door. Which you suppose that's fine, but you just wish he would let you help him. Even though there isn't a lot you can do about the situation itself, you just want to be sure your best friend is okay. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. You want one?" You ask him as you stand up. "Yeah, sure." He replies, glancing up at you briefly. </p>
<p>You nod and walk into the kitchen, popping open the fridge door and... it's almost completely empty. Jesus Christ, is Dave really living like this? "Oh uh, don't worry about the fridge! Bro's out getting groceries and running errands today." You hear him yell from his room. You sigh and grab the last two sodas before heading back into Dave's room. Something about this whole situation just doesn't sit right with you, but you decide to stay quiet about it, at least to Dave anyways. You know Dave's older brother has always been kind of, well, negligent. But you never really knew the extent of that until seeing his apartment today. Of course, you'd been over a few times, but it was mostly for his birthdays and things like that. </p>
<p>You really only heard a few things about Dave's brother here and there. Making him clean all the time, taking his stuff, yelling at him, and stuff like that. You feel awful for assuming that maybe it wasn't that bad. Although you probably should've known, because any other time the two of you hung out, Dave always came to your place. You should probably make it a point to invite him over more often now that you think about it. You sit down next to him and hand him a can of soda, grabbing your own controller. </p>
<p>&gt; Go back to being the guy with the shades.</p>
<p>God, you really wish you didn't invite John over. You can tell he's definitely uncomfortable being in your garbage dump of an apartment. Not like there's much you can do about it now though, he's already seen what a wreck it is. You just hope that maybe he's dumb enough to ignore everything for now, even though that's not really his thing. Curse John and his inquisitive nature. But for now, you decide to let your only concern be not getting your ass kicked in Mariokart.</p>
<p>&gt; Get your ass kicked in Mariokart. </p>
<p>Well, John did in fact, wipe the floor with you. He's sitting next to you grinning and cracking up. "Oh my God, I told you! I told you I'd kick your ass!" You chuckle and roll your eyes. "Fine, fine I admit it. You totally won." You reply as you pick up your phone and check the time. <i>11:28<i> "Hey, it's like eleven-thirty. You think we should head out now?" You ask John and raise an eyebrow. He nods and turns off the console, putting the controllers away where they go. The two of you quickly gather up your things and head out of the apartment.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>&gt; Hurry up and get to the arcade. </p>
<p>You and John walk into the arcade right on time, and a rather tall troll boy who you can only assume is Karkat is waiting by the door for you. Now, of course, you've seen trolls around, they live in your city just like anyone else. But you've never stopped and really looked at one, because now that you look at Karkat you realize just how subtly alien he actually is. Despite him being only a few inches taller than you, he looks extremely gangly, like his arms are a little too big for his body. He's got some pretty sharp claws compared to his short rounded-off horns, which you don't think you've seen on any other trolls before.</p>
<p>The troll looks you up and down before scoffing. "Who's this shade-wearing asshole?" He asks, looking over at John. John frowns and elbows him in the side, earning a yelp from Karkat. "Karkat! Be nice! This is Dave, I figured he could hang out with us today." Karkat rolls his eyes and huffs. "Fine, but I still think it's pretty stupid that he wears sunglasses inside." He replies before walking off, John trailing close behind. You laugh to yourself before following them. Well, Karkat seemed pretty feisty to say the least but other than that you were just determined to get on his nerves more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After you, John, and Karkat sat through an extremely boring rule video in an ugly neon-colored full of strangers, you finally get to start the game. You get split into two teams, you and Karkat on one, John on the other. You walk into the game area, trying not to inhale the shitty fog machine smoke that layers the floor of the obnoxiously colored room. Karkat obviously is not happy about the team arrangements but has decided to begrudgingly follow your lead since it doesn't look like he's got any other options.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not much to say for this one other than buckle up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Get started with your stupid game of laser tag.</p><p>After you, John, and Karkat sat through an extremely boring rule video in an ugly neon-colored full of strangers, you finally get to start the game. You get split into two teams, you and Karkat on one, John on the other. You walk into the game area, trying not to inhale the shitty fog machine smoke that layers the floor of the obnoxiously colored room. Karkat obviously is not happy about the team arrangements but has decided to begrudgingly follow your lead since it doesn't look like he's got any other options.</p><p>"Okay fuckass, what's the plan?" You turn to him and shrug. "I dunno I was kinda hoping you'd come up with one, Karkles." He growls although you interrupt before he can respond. "Kidding. Let's go look for some of the other team, hopefully, John." Karkat rolls his eyes. "Okay whatever, just don't fucking call me that again." You frown, heaving a dramatic sigh. "Aw, what? I thought fuckass was your cute pet name for me! I just wanted to return the favor, Karkles." You reply with a smirk and he rolls his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up and let's get going."</p><p> The two of you walk around for a few minutes, maneuvering around barriers and such until you spot John. He grins and begins to fire at you, but you dodge behind a barrier at the last second, Karkat close behind. Obviously, John comes barreling towards the two of you. You grab Karkat's hand and make a break for it in the other direction. You pull him behind another barrier so that the two of you can catch your breath.</p><p>Karkat looks down at you and snarls, jerking his hand away. "Ugh, stop touching me you fucking weirdo." You laugh a bit, gently elbowing him in the side, he snarls at this too. "Aw don't be such a buzzkill! It's all part of my charm." He rolls his eyes and points his own gun at his chest and pulls its trigger, it obviously having no effect. "Gog please kill me now." You laugh a bit more before hearing John's familiar voice behind you. "Well, as you wish." He rounds the corner and aims his gun, and then your vest makes a tell-tale vibration, indicating that you've been shot. </p><p>Now obviously in any other situation, you would've shot John right back. But of course, your main objective at the moment is to annoy the absolute shit out of Karkat. You manage to give a dramatic gasp, clutching your chest before throwing yourself on him, and he almost drops you scrambling to hold you up. "What the fuck are you doing?! Shoot him already!" You choke out a fake sob. "Oh God, what am I gonna do? I've been hit Karkat, I've been hit! I can't believe I've let you down like this!" Karkat groans as John watches in amusement. "Dave. Get the fuck up. Stop being a shithead." </p><p>You sniffle and wipe a fake tear from your cheek. "Karkles please just promise me this. Just tell my wife and kids I love them." You reach up to touch his face and he swats your hand away. "I swear to fucking-" It's at this point that you make a dramatic choking noise and go limp in his arms. And it's also at this point, that he drops you to the floor in favor of shooting John, before looking down and you and frowning. "You are insufferable."</p><p>John goes down in a fit of laughter right as the lights in the area come on, signifying that the game is now over. You sit up and laugh too, clutching your sides as Karkat groans. "I fucking hate you guys." He says before walking away. Eventually, the two of you get over your fit and follow behind him, turning in your guns and vests as you walk out. You turn to John and whisper. "You think I'm getting on his nerves enough?" He chuckles and nods. "For sure. I can tell he definitely likes it too." You snicker and give him a high-five. </p><p>Karkat looks back at the two of you and frowns. "What the fuck are you two saying about me?" You grin and give him an innocent wave. "Just saying how sweet you are, Karkles!" You draw out the "a" as you respond, making sure to hold out as long as possible. He groans and spins around, getting in your face. "I already told you to STOP calling me that! Is it that hard to get one little request through your dense fucking think-pan?! Do it again and I swear to Gog I will claw your fucking eyes out!"</p><p>As you study his face you definitely notice a few things. For one, when he gets angry his pupils start to dilate like crazy. You can almost swear that his irises aren't even visible anymore, and his teeth are honestly looking a little sharper. You can actually see his hair stand up on end, and his ears are twitching sporadically. You hold up your hands defensively, honestly a little intimidated. "Alright, alright sorry. God, just have a little fun. I was just kidding."</p><p>He growls and turns back around, continuing to walk. "I'll have a little fun when I rip your throat out with my fucking teeth." He mutters under his breath, crossing his arms. You look at John and he shrugs, obviously a little shaken up. "I don't think I've ever seen him act like that.." He leans over and says quietly. You shake your head, sticking your hands in your pockets. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed his buttons." You reply, staring at your shoes as you keep walking.</p><p>If you were being completely honest, whatever just transpired had you a bit shaken up yourself. You don't think you've ever been yelled at like that by anyone but Bro. While it was definitely fun to get on Karkat's nerves, you might have to watch yourself. You could swear your heart had plummeted all the way to your stomach with how sick you felt right about now. John nudges you lightly, giving you a worried look. "You alright, man?" He asks quietly and you nod, shaking off the feeling. "Yeah, dude, just thinking of some sick rhymes to bust out later whenever Karkat's no longer on the offense." You joke, nudging him back. </p><p>&gt; Go hang out at John's place.</p><p>After the three of you had your fun at the arcade, you decided it was probably high-time to go hang out and John's place. It was probably about 5 o'clock by the time you got to his house, but you figured hanging out a little longer couldn't hurt right? The three of you walked in, John first with you and Karkat close behind. John's dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading at their kitchen counter and waved. "Welcome back boys, have enough fun for me?" John rolls his eyes and you snicker. "Yeah, for sure Mr.Egbert." You reply, and John elbows you in the side. "Dave shut up!" He mutters under his breath before turning to his dad. "Dad! Don't embarrass me in front of my friends!"  </p><p>John's dad laughs and holds his hands up defensively. "Alright, go upstairs and have your fun. There's some pizza on the dining room table if you're hungry." John shakes his head, grabbing the two of you by the arm, Karkat obviously annoyed by this. "No thanks Dad, we're good!" He yells over his shoulder, dragging the two of you upstairs. Once you all make it to his room he shuts the door behind you, groaning. "God, I am so sorry about him." </p><p>You shake your head, laughing a little. "John trust me, you're completely fine. Better that than anything else." Karkat nods, begrudgingly agreeing with you. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with Shades- Dave on this one." You laugh. "Aw, did I just get a nickname? Does that mean I can call you Karkles now?" Karkat rolls his eyes and huffs. "Shut the fuck up. No, you didn't, and no you cannot." He replies before going to sit on the edge of John's bed.</p><p>&gt; Have some fun at John's.</p><p>The three of you hang out and play video games and such, pestering each other with stupid questions and challenges. You've definitely had fun today if you're being honest. Sure, maybe Karkat threatened to rip your throat out in the middle of the arcade but hey! All in good fun. Honestly, maybe Karkat didn't like you that much. That was fine with you because you thoroughly enjoyed pushing his buttons all day. </p><p>John was just about to set up another round of the game when his dad popped his head in the doorway. "Hey boys, don't stay up too late, alright? I'm gonna head to bed. I love you, son." He says, looking at John and smiling. You were just about to make fun of him when you felt dread creeping in on you. Oh God, did he say he was going to bed? What time was it, anyway? You pull out your phone to check and- Oh no no no no no. The dead battery symbol flashes on your screen.</p><p>You try to keep your cool as you look in the doorway at John's dad. "Hi, sorry to bother you right before you're going to bed but could I ask for the time? My phone's battery died." John's dad nods and looks at his watch. "Well, it's about ten-thirty. If you need a phone charger I'm sure John has a spare?" You could swear your heart was gonna beat out of your chest. Ten thirty? How the fuck did you stay out this late?! </p><p>You nod and swallow your pride so that you can ask for a ride home. "I'm so sorry to ask, but do you think you could take me home? I didn't realize it was this late and I was supposed to be home a few hours ago." John's dad is about to respond before John interjects as well. "Yeah, yeah what he said. That's totally on me, Dad. I asked him to hang out." He tries to give you a reassuring look. Karkat's sitting across from the two of you, obviously confused. "Why the hell are you two freaking out so bad?"</p><p>What? Was he reading your fucking mind right now? John's dad nods, holding the door open for you. "Well, let's go ahead then." You quickly gather up your stuff and head out into the car, Karkat and John close behind. Karkat's obviously full of questions on the ride home. For once you just wish he would shut up for five seconds so that you could calm down. John manages to shut him up and says that he'll explain later, which you really hope he doesn't. </p><p>By the time you roll into your apartment complex's driveway, your legs feel like jelly. And to your dismay, your brother is standing right outside. You quickly get out and wave goodbye to your friends, well, friend in John's case, maybe not Karkat's. But not before your brother comes marching over and grabs you by the shoulder. John's dad rolls down the window and tips his hat. "I'm awfully sorry that we got him home so late, it's my fault for not asking when he needed to be home." Bro nods, and you can feel his grip on your shoulder tightening.</p><p>"Oh no, that's fine. If I'm being honest I wasn't sure where he was, but I'm glad to know he was with his friends." You can see John looking at you through the back window. Your brother continues. "Gotta watch out for my little brother you know. Kids are always getting into trouble!" He laughs and ruffles your hair. John's dad laughs too. "They certainly are! Well, you have a good night, mister...?" Your brother finishes. "Strider." John's dad nods and waves, before rolling up his window and driving off.</p><p>Your brother walks you inside, an iron grip on you at this point as he slams the door behind you <i>and locks it<i>. Fuck.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt; Be the nerdy kid in the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Oh God, what did you just get Dave into?<i> Your dad might not have noticed what Dave's brother was doing, but you certainly did. You couldn't help but feel sick to your stomach as your dad drove away. You really hoped that Dave would be okay, hopefully, his brother wasn't too mad at him.</i></i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you better buckle up for this too because it's even worse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Be the nerdy kid in the car.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh God, what did you just get Dave into?<i> Your dad might not have noticed what Dave's brother was doing, but you certainly did. You couldn't help but feel sick to your stomach as your dad drove away. You really hoped that Dave would be okay, hopefully, his brother wasn't too mad at him. Sure, he was supposed to clean house but one more day of it being dirty can't be that bad right? You're almost lost in your thoughts whenever your phone chimes, telling you you've got a message. </i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>carcinoGeneticist has begun pestering ectoBiologist.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH DAVE?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You frown and glance over at Karkat, who's holding his phone and looking at you expectantly. Sure, you can't blame him for wanting answers. But you kinda wish that he would drop it for now. Dave's night is going to be bad enough as it is, and you don't want to make it worse by involving Karkat when it isn't needed. You sigh and begin typing your reply.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: dave's brother isn't exactly<br/>
EB: the nicest guy to say the least.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: YEAH I COULD FUCKING TELL.<br/>
CG: DAVE WAS SITTING NEXT TO ME SHAKING LIKE AN EPILEPTIC IDIOT THE ENTIRE TIME.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: karkat can you really blame him?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: WELL NO BUT<br/>
CG: WHAT IS HIS BROTHER GONNA DO TO HIM ANYWAYS? IF DAVE NEEDED TO BE BACK SO EARLY WHY DIDN'T HE JUST FUCKING LEAVE?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: karkat i don't know maybe he forgot.<br/>
EB: and hopefully nothing too bad...</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO BAD???</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: like hit him or something.<br/>
EB: i don't know i'm just worried about him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: OH.<br/>
CG: MIGHT EXPLAIN WHY HE GOT ALL FUCKING SULKY WHEN I YELLED AT HIM EARLIER THEN.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: you noticed that?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: FUCKING OF COURSE I NOTICED IT HE LOOKED LIKE I JUST KICKED HIS BARKBEAST.<br/>
CG: I MAY BE AN ASSHOLE BUT I'M NOT STUPID JOHN.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: i know that.<br/>
EB: you should've seen his apartment karkat. it was awful.<br/>
EB: they didn't have any food in the fridge or anything.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: NO FOOD? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE TWO OF YOU MADE NUTRITION PLATEAUS OF BREAKFAST THIS MORNING???</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: because he had to go to the store and buy the stuff himself. i thought maybe he just wanted something different but no.<br/>
EB: they literally didn't have anything.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You look up from your phone and over at Karkat who's typing furiously, eyebrows knit together in what you would guess is concern.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: JOHN. I MEAN THIS WITH THE UPMOST RESPECT.<br/>
CG: AND I'M TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: aw karkat really</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP NOT THE TIME<br/>
CG: ANYWAYS<br/>
CG: YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID.<br/>
CG: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN INTO HIS RESPITE BLOCK?  IN HIS HIVE?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: i dunno like all the time?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: OKAY, BUT WHEN?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: mostly birthday's and stuff.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: AND THE HIVE JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE SPICK AND SPAN<br/>
CG: AND THEY JUST SO HAPPENED TO HAVE FOOD<br/>
CG: DURING A TIME DAVE'S BROTHER KNEW HE WAS GOING TO HAVE PEOPLE OVER?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: oh my god</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: AND THE ONE TIME DAVE'S BROTHER DOESN'T KNOW THAT HE IS GOING TO HAVE SOMEONE IN THEIR HIVE.<br/>
CG: IT'S AN ABSOLUTE GARBAGE WRECK WITH NO FOOD?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: karkat you're so right.<br/>
EB: like dave's told me about his brother but i never really thought about how bad it was until today.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: NOBODY DOES.<br/>
CG: NOT LIKE IT'S YOUR FAULT.<br/>
CG: IT'S DAVE'S STUPID FUCKING BROTHER.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: yeah.<br/>
EB: i just feel bad. i wanna help him y'know?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: I GET THAT.<br/>
CG: MAYBE YOU COULD TALK YOUR LUSUS INTO BUYING DAVE SOME UH. <br/>
CG: WHAT ARE THEY</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: groceries?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: FUCKING GROCERIES.<br/>
CG: SO THAT MAYBE HE CAN FILL HIS NUTRITION PLATEAU ONCE IN A WHILE AND NOT GO HUNGRY</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: that's really sweet of you to think of karkat :B</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>carcinoGeneticist has ceased pestering ectoBiologist.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt; Be the dude currently in his apartment.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>God you are in deep shit right now. Bro never locks the door unless he means serious shit. You can feel your heart pounding so hard you could swear it was going to come right out of your chest. You try to avert your gaze and stare at your shoes, which doesn't do you much good when Bro shoves you back against the door, forcing you to look up at him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Where the fuck have you been?! Why is the apartment still a fucking wreck?" He demands, a deep growl in his voice. You swallow, trying to choose your next words carefully. "I just forgot. I ran into John at the store this morning when-" Bro steps back and scoffs. "The store? What, like I don't provide enough for you?" Shit. Maybe you should've left that part out. "We didn't have any food. I just wanted breakfast, and I paid for it with my own money." You can tell that was a mistake too. "Oh God fucking forbid you don't appreciate what you do have. You're lucky you even have a roof to live under, you do realize that?" You sigh. "Yes, I do realize that."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Bro nods. "Good. glad we're on the same page." You already know you're about to get your shit kicked in. You can just feel it in your bones. Bro's acting relatively calm right now which means you're definitely in deep shit. If he only wanted to yell at you he would've done it already.  Your Bro looks down at you and crosses his arms over his chest. "You know you're in hella trouble right now, yeah?" You exhale shakily and nod.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt; Get your ass kicked by your big Bro.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Right now you're sitting in your room, feeling like absolute shit. This is definitely one of the reasons your Bro took your door so that he could be sure you weren't trying anything afterwards. You lay back on your bed and groan, bruised, and sore all over. You take off your shades and feel around your eyes, one of which is probably definitely black by now. You wince and decide that maybe it's best to leave them alone. You roll on your side and grab your charging phone, which dings and tells you that you have a message. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>ectoBiologist has begun pestering turntechGodhead.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: hey dave<br/>
EB: you're not in too much trouble are you? :B</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>TG: nah man im good<br/>
TG: just yelled at me<br/>
TG: nothing to worry about</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: that's good!<br/>
EB: not the yelling but<br/>
EB: shit you know what i mean<br/>
EB: good that you're not in too much trouble<br/>
EB: for being home late<br/>
EB: (sorry for that btw)</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>TG: haha<br/>
TG: yeah<br/>
TG: dont worry about it<br/>
TG: karkat still hanging at your place?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: yeah<br/>
EB: don't tell him i told you<br/>
EB: but<br/>
EB: he fell asleep on the way back</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>TG: holy shit<br/>
TG: for real??<br/>
TG: did he still look like he wanted to crotch punch god<br/>
TG: or is that just his face<br/>
TG: both sleeping and awake</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: oh no<br/>
EB: hell no<br/>
EB: he looks like a baby cat<br/>
EB: a kitten</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>TG: a karkitten if you will<br/>
TG: how mad do you think hed be if i called him that next time i saw him<br/>
TG: think hed beat me into oblivion?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: for sure.<br/>
EB: you wanna hang out with me and karkat again tomorrow?<br/>
EB: no plans this time<br/>
EB: just hanging out.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>TG: i dunno<br/>
TG: i doubt bro would let me<br/>
TG: gotta get the apartment clean yknow</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: yeah.<br/>
EB: well just lemme know, yeah?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
 TG: yeah for sure.<br/>
TG: anyways im gonna log off for the night<br/>
TG: goodnight man
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>EB: goodnight dave.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt; Be the guy hanging out with his troll friend.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You sigh, sticking your phone in your pocket and laying across your bed. Karkat looks up at you and raises an eyebrow. "What're you fucking sighing about?" You sit up and look at him, frowning. "Something doesn't feel right. I tried to joke around with Dave and he just... he's not his usual self." He rolls his eyes. "You mean he's got another personality that isn't fucking annoying?" You sigh again, crossing your arms. "You know what I mean. I told him you fell asleep on the way back and he didn't even say much. He just seems off." He narrows his eyes at you. "I didn't fucking fall asleep on the way back, though." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I know that Karkat, I was just telling Dave that so that maybe he could think about something else other than his brother. And so he doesn't know that I told you about what goes on with him, which don't tell him I told you by the way." He rolls his eyes again. "I'm not gonna say anything to him. I'm not a blabber nutrition-chute, you know this. Don't be fucking dense." You laugh a little. "Yeah, I know."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt; Be the kid alone in his room again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sure, you feel bad about lying to John. But, it's not like you could really tell him that you got the living shit beat out of you. John might be your best friend, but you're not gonna saddle him with that, at least not now. Plus, you don't wanna ruin his good time with Karkat. John should be allowed to have fun without you around to bother him and dampen his mood.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After a few more minutes on your phone, you decide to shut it off for the night and get ready for bed yourself. You grab your pajamas and walk quietly down the hall, trying to ignore your brother who's sitting in the living room watching TV. Unfortunately for you, you don't go unnoticed. "Dave," Bro says, waving you over. "Yeah?" You respond, walking over quickly. "What are you doing?" He asks, looking up at you from his seat on the couch. "Just getting ready for bed."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Good," He says, grabbing you by the wrist. "You know I love you, right?" He asks, his grip tightening a bit. You nod. "Yeah, I do." Bro nods, letting go of your wrist. "I love you, Dave." You give a weak smile. "I love you too, Bro."</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up and groan, shielding your face from the sunlight that's streaming in through your blinds and assaulting your eyes. You grope at your nightstand eventually finding your glasses and sitting up, looking around the room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a bit more exposition and some karkat pov!!! definitely getting ready to fist fight daves bro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Be the nerdy kid the next morning.</p><p>You wake up and groan, shielding your face from the sunlight that's streaming in through your blinds and assaulting your eyes. You grope at your nightstand eventually finding your glasses and sitting up, looking around the room. Karkat lies on the floor by your TV, still sound asleep. You tried to get him to share the bed with you last night, but he wouldn't take it even after you offered to take the floor in his place.</p><p>You don't know what it is about him and having his own space, but you suppose it makes sense. You grab your phone to check the time, pausing the music that had been playing from the previous night. You can't really sleep in a quiet room for some reason. <i>8:30.<i> Jesus Christ, it's early. You sigh, getting out of your bed and walking into the kitchen where your dad is apparently making breakfast. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He turns around and smiles at you. "Morning John. Sleep well?" He asks, turning back to the bacon he has frying in a pan on the stove. You nod, knowing full well he can't see you with his back turned. "Yeah, I slept alright. What're you making?" You ask him, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of juice as you speak. "Bacon and eggs in a basket." He replies, flipping what you assume to be the latter of the two in a separate pan. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Eggs in a basket? What the hell is that?" You question, pouring your juice into a glass.  You've got your back turned to your dad as well, but you can hear the frown in his voice. "Language, John. Anyways, c' mere and look." You grab your glass from the counter before walking over behind your dad and peeking over his shoulder. "Smells good." He laughs a little and nods in agreement. "Tastes good too. Basically eggs and toast at the same time." You nod slowly, taking a sip of your juice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey, dad?" Your dad turns to look at you, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" You hesitate for a moment before speaking. "Do you think that we could maybe... get Dave some uh..." You take a breath before continuing, trying not to let your anxiety get the best of you. "Sorry." You say quickly and he nods, waiting on you to keep speaking. "Anyways, do you think we could maybe get Dave some groceries? I was at his place yesterday and they... well they didn't really have much, to say the least."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He nods, turning back to the pans he was tending to. "Of course. Y'know, I was kinda waiting for you to say something about that. Dave, I mean." Your face scrunches up in confusion as you lean against the counter, a bit taken aback by his last sentence. "You were?" He transfers the food he was cooking onto a plate, three of them actually. "Mhm, I was. I'm not as unobservant as you think I am John. Something doesn't sit right with me about Dave's brother."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You nod, a feeling of relief going through you. "Yeah, I know. Me neither." Your dad sighs. "His brothers not hurting him, is he?" He asks, turning to you. You're not really sure how to respond. You don't know. You suspect, but you don't know. Dave wouldn't tell you even if you begged him. You shrug. "I don't know. I hope not. I don't think Dave would tell me even if he was." Your dad nods. "Alright. We'll talk more about it later. Just let him know that he's welcome here anytime, any of your friends are." You smile. "Thanks, Dad." He smiles back at you, handing you a plate of breakfast. "Of course. Now go tell Karkat breakfast is ready." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You've hardly had the time to turn around before you hear a voice in the doorway. "I already know, I'm standing right here." You yelp, nearly dropping your plate and glass. "Jesus, Karkat! How long have you been standing there?" He shrugs, yawning, and rubbing his eyes as he speaks. "Long enough to hear that the food was ready." He walks over and grabs a plate from your dad, thanking him for the food. "Anyways, are we gonna get Dave groceries?" So he heard the whole conversation. "Yeah, we're gonna go get Dave some groceries."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt; Be the badly bruised guy, peeling himself out of bed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It's safe to say you didn't really sleep that well, considering the fact that your Bro handed your ass to you the night before. You sit up and grab your shades, checking your phone as you do so. <i>9:45.</i> You have a throbbing headache and all you want to do is roll back over and pull the blankets over your head. But you need to get up and get ready because your Bro is definitely making you clean house today. You toss your blankets back and stand up, a small whimper escaping you as you do so, considering the fact that your entire body is seething with pain. </i></i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You scratch at the back of your neck, feeling your hair as you do. You'd say it's probably high time for a shower, considering you're beaten and bloodied. And the fact that your hair <i>definitely</i> needed to be washed. You gather up the few clean clothes you do have and peek out of the doorway, hoping that the coast was clear. You decided that it was, and began to walk down the hall. Unfortunately for you, you judged a little too quickly, considering your brother stepped out of his room and directly in your path to the bathroom. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"What're you doing?" He questions, making you tense up a bit. "Shower." You manage to mutter quietly. He crosses his arms, staring you down. "Fine. But make it quick. You've got 20 minutes tops before I pull you out of there, whether you're finished or not. You have work to do." You nod and he steps out of your way enough that you start to walk past him, but not before he grabs your shoulder and he looks back at you. "And Dave?" You don't even turn to face him. "Yes?" He's silent for a moment. "Don't try anything fucking stupid." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>&gt; Hurry off to the bathroom.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Unfortunately, you knew exactly what he meant by that last sentence. The last time your brother pissed you off and you went to go shower, you let the water run until it got cold just to spite him. In turn, he had to wait another hour to get his shower and was NOT happy about it. So you obviously you got your ass handed to you for that one, and now you get time constraints on your showers. It's kinda shitty but what can you do about it. The answer? Not much.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>&gt; Be in the middle of your shower.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You've only been in the shower for 10 minutes when your brother starts beating on the bathroom door. "Dave! Get your ass out here!" You roll your eyes. "My times not up yet. Let me finish please." You hear the doorknob jiggle and then the door opens. You hardly get the chance to peek out from behind the curtain when your brother grabs you by the arm and yanks you out, shoving a towel in your direction. "I don't give a shit. Now tell me why the fuck John is here." You scramble to grab the towel and cover-up, still soaking wet and covered in suds.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"What? John's here?" Your brother huffs, picking up your clothes and shoving them in your arms. "Yes, now get dressed and go deal with it." You stare at him, a little confused. "Now, Dave!" He says, shoving you out of the bathroom and pointing to your room. You head into your room, quickly getting dressed and drying your hair off the best you could. You walk out and head to the front door, peeking out of the window. Sure enough, John and his dad are outside by their car, Karkat heading to the door. Your bro looks out as well before unlocking the door and opening it. "Go out and see why they're here."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>&gt; Be the lanky troll approaching the door.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You've hardly made it halfway to the door whenever you see Dave peeking out of the window. His brother looks out as well, before opening it and sending Dave out, shutting the door behind him but still standing in the window. Which, by the way, you found incredibly fucking creepy and weird. Nevermind that now, Dave's walking up to you with his hands in his pockets. "Sup man?" He asks, stopping in front of you. You point back to John's car, and John grins and waves at the two of you, pointing to his trunk. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Uh... we got you some groceries. John's idea. You want us to haul them in?" You can tell Dave was definitely apprehensive about this plan. "Oh uh... you guys didn't have to do that, we're perfectly fine, honest." You cross your arms and look at him, raising an eyebrow. "You're a bad liar, Dave." Dave's definitely a little nervous now, although he tries not to show it. "What are you talking about? Seriously, we're fine." You roll your eyes and point to the window where Dave's brother is standing. "Are you? Because it looks like your brother is watching us." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dave's brother takes that as his cue to move from the window, acting like he wasn't there in the first place. Dave sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Karkat, listen. I appreciate it, I do, but you don't know how my brother is. Plus, I'd feel awful just taking that." You frown. "I think I can definitely tell how your brother is, judging by your busted lip." He goes a bit pale at your remark, reflexively moving up to touch his lip. "Listen, that's not how it is. I just ran into the door earlier." You grab his hand, although a bit roughly, and look at him. "You don't seriously expect me to fall for that, do you? John might be that stupid but I'm definitely fucking not."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dave swallows, hesitating for a moment. "Alright, whatever. If we take the groceries will you at least be quiet to John about it? It's not as bad as it seems, seriously." You hear John piping up from behind you. "Quiet to me about what?" Dave looks at you, and even though his eyes are obscured by his stupid fucking shades you can tell he's silently pleading with you. "Uhm... quiet about how excited he is for these groceries, duh." John grins, walking up to Dave and nudging his shoulder playfully. "Good. You better be."  </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dave's brother takes that as his cue to walk outside, coming up behind Dave and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, boys, what're we talking about?" You notice Dave tense up as his brother touches him, but he looks up and responds nonetheless. "Oh uh... John just brought some groceries. Not much." John looks up at Dave's brother and grins. "Yep! We accidentally bought a little too much last week so we brought what we won't use, considering you can't really return perishables. Figured it'd be better to bring it here rather than let it go to waste." Well, that was a fucking a lie. But a pretty decent one apparently, because Dave's brother turns and looks at you expectantly. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It takes almost every bone in your body not to glare daggers at him. "Yeah, what he said. I'm just along for the ride at this point." He's silent for a moment before nodding. "Well, that is awfully nice of you boys. We certainly do appreciate it. Don't we, Dave?" Dave tenses up a bit more. You notice his brother's grip on his shoulder hasn't let up at all. "Yep... Yeah, we definitely appreciate it." He mutters, now averting his gaze. You <i>definitely</i> did not like his brother.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt; Be the kid with the busted lip.</p>
<p>Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK. You shouldn't have let John come over. You knew better than to do that. He saw what a wreck your apartment was, he saw the empty fridge, he saw your missing door, he saw EVERYTHING. If your brother didn't beat you within an inch of your life last night he's certainly going to do that after your friends leave. John saw your empty fridge and now Bro knows that he knows because he just brought groceries to your place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this the setup for a feel good rowdy boys havin fun time next chapter i promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Be the kid with the busted lip.</p>
<p>Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK. You shouldn't have let John come over. You knew better than to do that. He saw what a wreck your apartment was, he saw the empty fridge, he saw your missing door, he saw EVERYTHING. If your brother didn't beat you within an inch of your life last night he's certainly going to do that after your friends leave. John saw your empty fridge and now Bro knows that he knows because he just brought groceries to your place.</p>
<p>What the fuck are you going to do? Karkat knows. John knows. John's dad knows. Oh God, what if John's dad calls the police? What are you gonna do then? Nevermind that, because right now you just want them to leave. Well, your brother wants them to leave, considering he just came outside and started death-gripping your shoulder. That's definitely gonna bruise. You try not to wince too much while he questions your friends and you avert your eyes from Karkat's gaze. </p>
<p> "Well, that is awfully nice of you boys. We certainly do appreciate it. Don't we, Dave?" You nod, staring at your shoes. "Yep... Yeah, we definitely appreciate it." You mumble, just hoping that maybe your friends will get the hint and leave. But of course knowing your friends, <i>especially<i> John, they get the furthest thing from it. John grins and nudges you playfully. "Of course! No problem, Dave!" </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Karkat looks you and your brother up and down, arms crossed over his chest. "So, do you want us to haul this shit in or what?" Your brother shakes his head, finally letting go of your shoulder. "Oh no, that won't be necessary. We can handle it." John looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It'd go quicker that way." He shakes his head again. "Positive." John shrugs, and your brother heads over to the car, lugging groceries out by the armful. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>John takes the opportunity to lean over and speak to you while your brother hauls the bags inside, kicking the door shut with his foot so he wouldn't let the cold air out. It is the middle of a Texas summer after all. "Are you okay, Dave? You look rough." You manage to nod, trying not to be too upset with him. It's not like he knew any better, he just wanted to help. "Fine, John. Thank you for the groceries. I gotta get inside." John frowns, reaching for your shoulder. "Dave are you-" You swat his hand away. "Thank you, John. Now leave. Please."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You didn't want him to be around for the can of whoop-ass he definitely just opened for you, so you walk inside and shut the door behind you, feeling a little guilty as they left. You've hardly had time to close the door behind you before your brother's already stepped in front of you. "Why did they bring food? Did you ask them?" You shake your head quietly. "No, I didn't ask them. John was over the other day and I guess he saw the fridge. I told him we were supposed to get groceries today."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Your brother scoffs, looking down at you. "You guess? You guess? You don't get to fucking guess on this one Dave. Of course, he saw it. Why else would he bring us-" He pauses for a moment. "<i>You<i> all this?" He asks, gesturing to the bags of groceries on the counter. He definitely rephrased on purpose. Of course, John brought it for you. Who else could it be for? And now you've got no one to blame for whatever comes next but yourself. Your brother rolls his eyes at you, before turning on his heel to go to the next room. "You're fucking lucky this means we've got free food for the next week! Now put it all up." He yells over his shoulder.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&gt; Be the guy who brought the groceries.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You sit in the car, a little upset about what just transpired. Was Dave mad at you? Did you get him in trouble? He did have a busted lip... Maybe you'll text him about it when you get home. Karkat obviously senses your inner turmoil, as your phone dings with a notification.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>carcinoGeneticist has begun pestering ectoBiologist.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: YOU OKAY?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: yeah i guess.<br/>
EB: do you think Dave is mad at me?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: HONESTLY? NO<br/>
CG: I THINK HE JUST DID THAT BECAUSE HIS SHITHEAD BROTHER WAS WATCHING HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: he was??</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: YEAH. HE WAS LIKE SUPER OBVIOUS ABOUT IT.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: yeah i guess so.<br/>
EB: did you notice Dave had a busted lip?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: ...YEAH<br/>
CG: I ASKED HIM ABOUT IT.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: what'd he say?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: SAID HE RAN INTO A DOOR<br/>
CG: I DON'T REALLY BELIEVE IT THOUGH.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: yeah. me neither.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: HE'LL BE OKAY JOHN.<br/>
CG: WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: awwwww :B<br/>
EB: thank you karkat </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>CG: SHUT UP.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>carcinoGeneticist has ceased pestering ectoBiologist.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&gt; Be the kid with the shades again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You surprisingly enough didn't get your ass kicked over those groceries. You should probably just consider yourself lucky that your brother probably prefers having free food over kicking your ass. You finally finish putting them all away and toss the empty bags in the trash, before making your way back to the bathroom so that you can finally finish your shower. Your brother peeks his head around the corner, looking at you up and down. "What're you doing?" You shrug. "Going to finish my shower." He shakes his head and scoffs. "No the hell you aren't, you've got a mess to clean up." Great. Just great. "Fine. Can I at least shower when I'm done?" He nods, "To your heart's content." he replies, finally going back into his room.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&gt; Just get your shitty apartment cleaned up. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It's nearly dinnertime when you get done cleaning which is to say, almost eight o'clock. You head into the kitchen and open the fridge, skimming it's now fully stocked shelves. You've hardly had time to even think about making a selection when your brother walks into the kitchen. "Hey," You look up over the door of the fridge. "I've got some shit to take care of. Filming and whatnot, so you gotta get outta the house for the night." You sigh, rolling your eyes behind your shades. "Seriously? I just got done. I haven't even eaten yet. Where the hell am I gonna go?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Your brother pulls out his wallet and hands you 25 dollars. "Will that cover dinner somewhere?" You nod. "Good. And figure something out. I've got shit to do and need you out in 20 minutes." You groan. "Can I at least take the car?" He sighs, tossing you the keys. "Fine, but you better fix the seat back whenever you're done. You're lucky I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I won't need it." Well, this fucking sucks. But at least you get out of the house for the night, and with the car no less. You hurry into your room and pack a bag, grabbing a few snacks from the kitchen before you head out of your apartment. You decide to call John, starting your drive to the nearest McDonald's. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Hello?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sup John, it's Dave."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I know that, dummy. What's up?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Bro kicked me outta the apartment for the night. Think I could crash at yours for the night?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sure! Karkat's still here, by the way, he wanted to stay another night."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Fine by me. The more I get to annoy him the better." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He laughs.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah? Alright then. Need us to pick you up?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Nah, I've gotta get dinner, and anyways I have the car. I'm going to McDonald's by the way. You want anything?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Oh, no thanks. I'm good."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There's a pause.  </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"You want chicken nuggets don't you?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>An even longer pause.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah, I want chicken nuggets please."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You laugh.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Karkat want anything?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You hear Karkat yelling from the background.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah shithead, get me a McFlurry! An oreo one!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"One McFlurry for the pissbaby yelling in the background got it."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Shut the fuck up I hate you!!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Love you too, Karkles." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&gt; Shut up and get to the McDonald's.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You turn down the music and roll down your window, pulling into the drive-thru.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Hello, welcome two McDonald'2, what can II get you?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You skim the menu before responding, hardly noticing the cashier's lisp.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Uh, alright. Can I get one forty piece nugget and-"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What 2auce."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sweet and sour, honey mustard, and barbecue, two of each."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Got iit. Wiill that be all?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Nope. Three medium fries, one oreo McFlurry, and two medium frappes. That's it."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Alriight. One forty piiece nugget, 2weet and- 2w- 2weet- Fuck iit, 2AUCE. Three mediium friie2, two mediium frappe2, and one oreo McFlurry. Wiill that be all?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You try to hold in your laughter at the cashier's sauce predicament.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Heh, Yeah."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Your total ii2 twenty-four niinety three, pull up two the next window plea2e."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You pull up to the next window, greeted by a rather lanky troll with red and blue glasses and shaggy bangs. "Nice shades." You tell him before he repeats your order back to you again. "Thank2, your2 are cool two. 2orry for 2weariing by the way, my manager ju2t chewed me out." You shake your head, handing him your money. "No problem, also don't worry about the change." He nods. "Next wiindow then plea2e." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&gt; Get your food and get to John's.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You park your car, texting John that you're at his place.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>turntechGodhead has begun pestering ectoBiologist.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>TG: yo im outside<br/>
TG: kinda got too much to carry.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>EB: alright, me and Karkat are on the way out now.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>ectoBiologist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sure enough, he and Karkat walk outside and meet you at your car. You hand them the food and drinks before grabbing your own bag and getting out, locking the car. The three of you head inside and start straight to John's room, greeting his dad as you walk past him frosting a cake in the kitchen. You drop your bag by the bedroom door as you close it, sitting down in the middle of his floor.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Karkat dishes out the drinks and John hands out fries, handing you the other bag so you can split up chicken nuggets. "Jeez, Dave. You didn't have to get all this." You shrug, popping the extra chicken nugget in your mouth as you hand them their respective napkins with food, setting the sauces down in the middle of the three of you. "Eh, it's no big deal. Consider it payment for the coffee the other day." John nods. "Thanks, dude."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Karkat's too busy stuffing his face with fries to pay attention to you before John elbows him in the side. "Fucking ow!" He rolls his eyes as John gestures to you. "Ugh, thanks I guess." You grin, taking a long sip of your drink before you reply. "No problem, Karkitten." He snarls. "Shut the fuck up before I clock the shit out of you." John laughs nervously. "How about a movie instead?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i dedicate an entire like 3 paragraphs to mcdonalds just to make the bit w/ sollux? yes.</p>
<p>did i also download the mcdonalds app just to price check myself on the order? also yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt; Be the guy who bought the food.</p>
<p>You, Karkat and John had been hanging out in his room for a few hours now, and John's dad had already gone to bed. Sure, it may be like eleven o'clock at night, but the three of you were as awake as ever and bored out of your minds. "Yo, John." You mutter, turning to look at your best friend who was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, messing with his phone. "Yeah?" He asks, still facing away from you. "I'm bored as fuck." You reply, sighing as you lay back onto his bed next to Karkat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus!! haven't been doing amazing lately but finally here's chapter 7!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Be the guy who bought the food.</p>
<p>You, Karkat and John had been hanging out in his room for a few hours now, and John's dad had already gone to bed. Sure, it may be like eleven o'clock at night, but the three of you were as awake as ever and bored out of your minds. "Yo, John." You mutter, turning to look at your best friend who was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, messing with his phone. "Yeah?" He asks, still facing away from you. "I'm bored as fuck." You reply, sighing as you lay back onto his bed next to Karkat. </p>
<p>"Me too." He replies, still texting god knows who on his phone. Karkat, who was sitting up against the wall by the head of the bed looks down and you and snarls. "Dude, get the fuck outta my personal space." You chuckle to yourself, ignoring his request. "Oh, you'll be fine." You study his face for a minute as he rolls his eyes and goes back to what he was doing. The jewelry in his bridge glints obnoxiously in the light as you look up at him. "Yo Karks, who did your facial piercings?" He glances down at you for a moment before responding. "I did them myself."</p>
<p>You raise an eyebrow. "Really?" He nods. "Yes, fucking really. Is that so hard to believe?" You chuckle. "Well no, I just find it funny." He rolls his eyes and flicks you in the forehand. "Of course you do, you douchebag." You snicker, pausing for a moment before responding. "Could you give me one?" He glances down at you. "What? A piercing?" You nod. "Yeah, why not?" He shrugs. "Well I mean I would, but not for free." You frown. "Well, I spent the only cash I had on food." He snickers. "Oh, you'll be fine." He says in a mocking tone, reminiscent of what you told him when he asked you to 'get the fuck out of his personal space.'</p>
<p>You groan. "Dude, c'mon, please! I'd look fresh as fuck. Plus," You hold up a finger in Karkat's direction, before crawling down to the edge of the bed and grabbing your bag off the floor. You unzip its front pocket and grab out a mint tin, tossing it into Karkat's lap. "I've got those." He picks it up and looks at you, raising an eyebrow. "Mints?" You laugh, moving back to your spot next to him before taking it from his hands and opening it. "Weed." John's head perks up from his spot on the floor and he spins around, wide-eyed. "Dave you are NOT smoking that in my room. My dad will kill me!" </p>
<p>You laugh. "Dude, I know. I'm not stupid. Obviously, we'd go ask him if he wanted a hit. Sharing is caring man." He throws a pillow at you. "Not funny." You shake your head, before turning back to Karkat. "So? You wanna stick some needles in my face for some pot?" Karkat glances at the tin, before looking back at you. "Fine. But I get the whole joint." You shake your head. "Nada. We can split it." He groans. "Deal." John glances nervously at you again.  You raise an eyebrow. "What? You want in on it too?" He nods. "Just.... not in my room. We could go walk down to the park or something." You chuckle. "I like the way you think." </p>
<p>&gt; Alright, give the troll some time to get his shit set up. </p>
<p>You and Karkat are now sitting on the floor across from each other. He puts on gloves and swats your hands away from his things when you try to touch it. "Back off, before I change my mind." You hold up your hands defensively. "Geez, I was just curious." He rolls his eyes. "Sure you were. Now, what do you want?" You think for a second. Nothing comes to mind. "Aw shit, I dunno. Uh. Dealers choice? Whatever you think would look best I guess." He sighs, studying your face for a moment, before grabbing you by the sides of the face and turning your head to the left. You can't help the heat that rises to your cheeks when he leans closer to look at you. John catches your eye and snickers at you as Karkat turns you the other direction, before finally letting go of you and turning his attention elsewhere.</p>
<p>He grabs a pen and starts marking. First,  your right eyebrow, and then the middle of your bottom lip. Heat rises in your cheeks once again as he holds you still by the chin, thumb almost touching your bottom lip. You swallow.  "Woah dude, two of them?" He raises an eyebrow. "Do you only want one?" You shake your head. "No, no uh... two's fine." John snickers next to you. You flip him off. Karkat rolls his eyes at the two of you before pulling out his piercing needles and- Jesus CHRIST THAT THING IS HUGE. "Holy fucking shit you're piercing me with THAT?" You ask him, eyes wide.  </p>
<p>He glances up at you and busts out laughing. "Oh my Gog- No you idiot! This one's for me. Trolls need a larger gauge because their skin is so thick." You breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." He hands you a mirror so that you can check the placement. "Yeah, that's good." You reply as he pulls out a little plastic bag of jewelry, dumping them out onto a paper towel. "Alright, pick out which jewelry you want. They're all gonna be a little big so that they can accommodate for swelling." You nod, skimming over your options before picking out the curved bars with spikes on the end. He nods, chuckling to himself as he removes a much smaller needle from its packaging. <br/>"Which one do you want first?" </p>
<p>You shrug. "My eyebrow I guess?" He nods, moving his hand up to grab your sunglasses. You lean back, turning your head away and he stops. "Dude, I'm gonna have to take off your shitty sunglasses unless you want me to stab you in the eye with a needle because I can't see it." You sigh, closing your eyes before you take off your sunglasses. You feel metal touch your skin as he lines up the needle. "I'd hope your dumbass knows the drill but, deep breath." You comply, and try not to wince too much as he pushes the needle through, putting the jewelry in. You can hear John sucking in his breath through his teeth. "You wanna look at it or do you want me to do the labret?" You shake your head. "Just go ahead and do the other one." </p>
<p>He puts the clamp down on your bottom lip, instructing you to take another deep breath before sticking in a second needle and affixing the jewelry into your lip. That's gonna be sore for a while. You put on your shades once more and finally open your eyes, looking at your brand new piercings. "Woah, dude. These are sick as hell." He smiles, a rather rare sight for him. "Glad you like 'em." He replies, taking a sip of his now melted McFlurry. "I'm gonna do my eyebrow. Then can we please for the love of fucking Gog go smoke." You laugh. "Yeah, seems fair enough." </p>
<p>&gt; Let the troll do his piercing.</p>
<p>Oh my god. He just shoved that fucking meat skewer sized needle through his skin like nothing. How is he not dying? How did he not even shed a tear? You have so many questions that are gonna go unanswered. John is obviously completely wigged out by the fact that Karkat just shoved that rod through his face. "You sure you don't want one John? You can't be the only piss baby without a new piercing." You scoff. "I resent that!" John laughs and shakes his head. "No, I'm good. Maybe later. You guys ready to go now?" You nudge your friend in the side and laugh. "Well looks like someone's eager to get their smoke on." He rolls his eyes at you. "Whatever, Dave."</p>
<p>&gt; Go to the park to light up with your friends.</p>
<p>After a short walk, you and your friends find yourselves at the park by John's house. The three of you decide to park it on the swings so that you can smoke. John's bouncing his leg up and down a little nervously as you pull out your tin and grab a joint, lighting it before you take a hit. You glance at John as you pass it to him, raising an eyebrow. "What're you so nervous for? We've smoked together before." He takes a hit and coughs a little before looking back over at you. "Yeah but that was also when I was at your house for the weekend. I don't wanna bring the smell into my house." You chuckle. "You worry too much." </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes as he hands it back to you, and you pass it to Karkat, who takes a hit of his own and promptly begins to cough his lungs out, putting his head in his hands. You frown, patting him on the back. "Jesus dude, you alright? I figured you'd smoked before." He shakes his head. "Had edibles with Gamzee a few times. Never properly smoked." You nod. "Ah. Not very easy on the lungs then?" He nods. The two of you sit in silence for a moment before John speaks up. "Couldn't you shotgun it to him? That'd make it a little easier for him, right?" Oh, that little fucker knows exactly what he's doing. You turn your head to him and wave your hand in front of your neck and he grins back at you, giving you a wink. "I dunno seems kinda-" </p>
<p>Karkat interrupts. "I'm down if you're down. I just wanna get fucking high." You feel your face heat up. You are going to strangle John when you get back to his house. "Oh, alright then." Thank God it's dark outside so that Karkat can't see you're as red as a fucking stop sign. You turn your swing towards him, the chains creaking loudly as you do so, and take a hit. He follows suit, leaning forward and closing his eyes so that you can follow through with John's shotgunning proposal. You lean forward as well, noses barely grazing each other as you breathe out the smoke and he inhales, managing to keep most of it in this time. You lean back from your close quarters with Karkat and raise an eyebrow. "That work?" Karkat nods, a bit hesitant in his response. "Yeah uh... you're a fucking idiot but you did alright." You laugh.</p>
<p>&gt; Shotgun a few more hits to get your buzz going. </p>
<p>For the next ten or so minutes you, Karkat, and John pass around the joint like clockwork. John takes a hit, passes it to you and you take one, then you shotgun another hit to Karkat. Of course, each time you do this you swear your hearts gonna beat out of your chest but Karkat doesn't seem to notice your obvious suffering. It's almost like you've got a crush on him. Oh shit, what if you have a crush on Karkat? What the fuck you barely know the dude. Yeah you talk to him on occasion and yeah he's kinda funny and makes you get red in the face and- Oh my God you have a crush on Karkat. You're a fucking idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was the shotgunning fucking dumb? perhaps. did i enjoy writing every second of it? YES. the next chapter is probably gonna be more smoking and dumb shenanigans so stay tuned!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt; Be the guy with a crush on the troll.</p>
<p>Okay, obviously this has gotta be the weed talking. Right? Psh. You don't have a crush on Karkat. You're just high... hopefully. You decide to pull out another joint and light it. Maybe it'll calm your nerves a little bit. Jesus Christ, who are you kidding? Just smoke some more and deal with your feelings later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM. SO SORRY FOR THE LIKE MONTH LONG WAIT OOPS. anyways here's the boys™ being idiots</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Be the guy with a crush on the troll.</p>
<p>Okay, obviously this has gotta be the weed talking. Right? Psh. You don't have a crush on Karkat. You're just high... hopefully. You decide to pull out another joint and light it. Maybe it'll calm your nerves a little bit. Jesus Christ, who are you kidding? Just smoke some more and deal with your feelings later. John looks over at you and raises an eyebrow. "Another one? Jeez, Dave." You turn to him and extend it in his direction. He shakes his head. You shrug and take another hit before turning and offering it to Karkat. He takes it from you and takes a hit, managing to keep from coughing his lungs out like last time. Guess the shotgunning worked after all.</p>
<p>Over the next few minutes, you and Karkat share the second joint, and John takes the last hit or two before it goes out. Now you've DEFINITELY got a proper high. Speaking of, you're hungry. Your stomach grumbles rather loudly. "Ugh." Karkat snickers at you and turns his head. "Heh. What's up?" You sigh, swinging back and forth idly on your swing as you speak. "I'm fucking starving, man." Karkat's quiet for a moment. "There's that gas station ten minutes up the road? We could go get some snacks?" John leans forward and shakes his head in obvious protest. "What? No. We'd get in so much trouble! Plus there's snacks at my house." You frown. "But Johnnnnnnnn, I'm starving! And I want pringles and a slushy! You have pringles at your house? Slushies?"</p>
<p>John frowns. "Well no, but-" Karkat cuts him off, obviously amused by your little argument. "I can pay for it. Plus I kinda want a slushy too... and y' know. You could get one? The cops have bigger problems than a group of kids that have the munchies anyways." He suggests, a shit-eating grin on his face. Damn, this kids' good. John sighs, probably coming to terms with the fact that he's not gonna win this argument. "Ugh, fine! But we're not gonna stick around. We're gonna get our snacks and come back here. Got it?" You nod. "Good by me." </p>
<p>&gt; Be the pushover in the glasses.</p>
<p>Okay, first of all, not a pushover. Paranoid. You don't wanna get in trouble for being out and walking around high. Although the thrall of a slushy was pretty tempting. And you would be in and out in a few minutes, right? No harm in that. Now that you think about it, you're pretty hungry yourself. You suppose a snack couldn't hurt.</p>
<p>&gt; Be the giggly troll.</p>
<p>Gog, you haven't been high in forever. You're probably having the time of your life right now. Plus, you and Dave got in some pretty close quarters- Wait a fucking minute. Shut the fuck up what are you even saying? Why would you care about that? It's fucking stupid. Although, maybe it wasn't that bad. He is pretty cute. And he shotgunned your hits so, why complain? Wow, okay. Maybe you need to ask Dave for another joint. Jegus Christ, what is this weed laced with?  Fucking dopamine?? Chill out you fucking idiot.</p>
<p>&gt; Okay, be the guy in the shades again. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking you and your friends walk into the brightly lit gas station. The neon open sign buzzes loudly as you walk past, and the door chimes as you walk in. The cashier glances up from his phone, hardly acknowledging you. Good news for you I guess. You make a bee-line for the slushy machine, grabbing a cup. You stand there and stare at the flavor options for what seems like forever. God, they all sound fucking amazing. Karkat taps your shoulder, shaking the can of pringles in his hand. By the looks of it, he grabbed the cheese and onion flavor. Good choice. "Hey idiot, once you stop standing there like a fucking imbecile can you move? I want green apple." </p>
<p>You laugh, waving him off before finally settling for cherry. John files in behind the two of you, a bag of m&amp;m's in hand and gets blue raspberry. The three of you snicker amongst yourselves as you walk to the register and the cashier eyes you suspiciously. John is probably sweating bullets next to you. Eventually, the cashier just mumbles your total and Karkat pays, before the three of you leave the store. John breathes a sigh of relief. "Alright, can we go back to the park now?" You laugh. "Yes, you big baby."</p>
<p>&gt; Get to the park so your pushover friend can calm down.</p>
<p>This time the three of you climb up into the castle-themed playground, huddling together in a circle as you share your snacks. You pop open the can of pringles and start cramming them in your mouth by the handful. Crumbs are literally going everywhere. They're all over your shirt. You realize you're kind of being a slob when John nudges you in the side. "Dude, watch it! You're gonna get crumbs in my slushy." You snicker at the thought, and of course, crumbs go flying EVERYWHERE. John wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Dude!" He shouts in protest, and Karkat begins to laugh. "Oh, my fucking Gog! That's fucking hilarious!"</p>
<p>John huffs, shielding the top of his drink from the crumbs. "No, it isn't! It's gross!" Karkat laughs even harder. "Shut the fuck up it's hilarious! Jegus Christ, I wish I had a camera. You're totally spazzing out right now!" He's clutching his stomach, obviously having the time of his life at John's expense. "Karkat shut up! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Karkat shakes his head, literally wiping tears from his eyes. "Stop being such a grub! This is great and you fucking know it." You take a sip of your drink and laugh along with Karkat. John is obviously not amused by you and Karkat teaming up on him. "You guys suck." He huffs, popping a handful of m&amp;m's in his mouth.</p>
<p>&gt; Decide to go back to your best friend's house.</p>
<p>After the three of you finish up your snacks you decide it's probably a good idea to head back to John's house, y' know since it's almost one in the fucking morning. John leads the way, nervously playing on his phone while you and Karkat trailed a few feet behind.<br/>You stick in your earbuds and decide to listen to some music as you walk. You're hardly halfway through your first song when Karkat nudges you. You turn to him and raise an eyebrow, removing one of the earbuds from your ear. "Hm?" He looks at you intently. "What're you listening to?" You shrug. "Eh, some random folk punk stuff if you're into that?" You offer him the other earbud and he takes it, putting it in his ear.</p>
<p>&gt; Alright, hurry up and get to John's house.</p>
<p>The two of you walk together, listening to your music until you finally make it back to John's house. The three of you quietly sneak in through the door before creeping up to John's room and finally settling back down. John starts setting up his comforter on the floor, dragging some pillows off of his bed, and sitting down in the nest he's created for himself. You raise an eyebrow. "What're you doing?" He yawns, looking up at you. "Sleeping on the floor so you guys can have the bed?" Karkat perks up at John's response but pretends not to notice as he scrolls through his phone. </p>
<p>"Dude, we're not gonna kick you out of your bed. We can sleep on the floor man." John frowns, looking over at Karkat. "You cool with that?" Karkat nods. "Yeah. Sleeping on the floor won't matter to me, I could give less of a shit." John shrugs, deciding that he may as well get into his bed now that you've offered to take his spot on the floor. He yawns again, pointing at his closet door as he settles into his bed. "There's more blankets on the top shelf." He mutters, before rolling over and, at least what you assume, falling asleep. Poor dude must be exhausted. Of course, you couldn't be more awake.</p>
<p>You and Karkat stand in silence for an uncomfortably long time. You clear your throat. "Uhm. So... We should probably get more blankets, huh? Since John took his comforter back with him?" Karkat nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll get them." He mutters, walking over to the closet. God this is awkward. You decide to go brush your teeth and get into your pajamas while Karkat gets the extra blankets.</p>
<p>&gt; Hurry off to go cower in John's bathroom.</p>
<p>You quickly brush your teeth and wash your face, being extra careful to avoid your new piercings. Then you change into your pajamas, which consist of a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie, to make up for your lack of a binder. God, you really hope Karkat doesn't say anything. Sure, you were lucky to have a small enough chest anyways, but not small enough to pass without a binder. John, Rose, and Jade knew about your transition, which was fine. But anyone else was completely in the dark. Maybe you'd mention it at some point, but that's unimportant for the time being. </p>
<p>&gt; Alright, stop being angsty and go back to John's room. </p>
<p>You walk back in, shoving your clothes into your bag as you sit down on the floor. Karkat sighs, sucking in a breath through his teeth. "Hey, Dave?" You look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hm?" He turns around to face you, only one blanket in hand. "There's only one extra blanket." Oh, come the fuck on. Can you ever catch a break? "Well uh... You can have it, I guess. I've got a hoodie." Karkat narrows his eyes at you. "That cannot be enough to keep you warm." You shrug. "I'll live." </p>
<p>You've got a feeling you know where this is going, but you'd like to avoid it if you could. "Y'know we can share the blanket, right? It's a big blanket." You shake your head. "I'll be fine." Karkat purses his lips. "It's literally a second comforter. We would've shared one anyways no matter where we slept." Well, he's got a point you suppose. You sigh. "Fair enough." Karkat rolls his eyes at you, tossing the blanket in your direction. "I'm gonna go change. Be right back." He mumbles, before walking out of John's room.</p>
<p>God fucking dammit. Well, here's hoping this isn't the end of you. You're literally just coming to terms with your crush and now the two of you have to share a blanket together. Does God hate you? You certainly think so. Before long, Karkat walks back into the room and flips the light switch off as he settles into the floor. He looks at you and raises an eyebrow. "You gonna go to bed or just stand there staring at me like an idiot?" You roll your eyes. "Ha-ha." You mumble, before settling down next to him. He lies down and rolls over, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "G'Night." He mutters under his breath. You lie down too, turning your back to him. </p>
<p>&gt; Alright, go ahead and get to sleep or something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! light angst warning for the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guys!!! obviously it's been a long ass time since ive updated this thing. haven't forgotten about it, just had some really heavy shit goin on recently. anyways, i don't wanna discontinue this fic because i know people have an interest in it, but i wanna know if you guys really even want an update? since it's been so crazy long ive honestly been thinking about rewriting because rereading it is just ew, but id rather finish it now then rewrite later. i might be working on some borderlands fics soon bcuz it's a new hyperfixation of mine and im a kinnie. anyways, lmk if u guys want an update !!! </p><p>thanks :^)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>